New Master, New Butler
by the8thghost
Summary: kedua keluarga kaya terkemuka dari belahan dunia yang berbeda, keluarga Phantomhive dari Inggris dan keluarga Sanzenin dari Jepang, akan melakukan permainan pertukaran butler. apa yang akan terjadi? R


**Disc:** Hayate no Gotoku!-nya Hata Kenjiro, Kurohitsuji-nya Toboso Yana

**Rate:** K+

**Warning:** kalimat yang di-_italic_ menunjukkkan suara hati dan lokasi, karakter Maria agak OOC

**Summary:** kedua keluarga kaya terkemuka dari belahan dunia yang berbeda, keluarga Phantomhive dari Inggris dan keluarga Sanzenin dari Jepang, akan melakukan permainan pertukaran butler. apa yang akan terjadi? R&R ^^

* * *

**1st: Contract and Preparation**

oOo

_Kediaman Phantomhive..._

Ciel terlihat begitu serius berbicara di telepon [emang di jamannya Ciel udah ada telepon? O.o]. Sesekali Sebastian melihat Young Master-nya tersenyum. Sebenarnya, apa yang dibicarakan Ciel di telepon itu?

Begitu Ciel sudah menutup teleponnya, Sebastian mencoba bertanya, "Anda terlihat senang saat menelepon tadi. Apakah Anda ditawari negosiasi menyenangkan dari sebuah perusahaan?"

Ciel tertawa. Sebastian heran dengan tawa bocah cilik itu. Akhirnya, Ciel membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan. "Ya, aku menerima tawaran negosiasi yang sangat menarik. Sayangnya itu bukan dari suatu perusahaan, tapi dari seorang Nona kecil dari Jepang," jelas Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Nona kecil?" tanya butler itu lagi.

"Ya, Nona kecil berumur 13 tahun pemimpin keluarga Sanzenin."

"_Padahal dirinya sendiri baru berumur 12 tahun. Berani sekali memanggil orang yang lebih tua darinya –walaupun Cuma setahun—'nona kecil'_. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Perjanjian apa itu?"

oOo

_Kediaman Sanzenin..._

"Oujo-sama!!" teriak Hayate memanggil nonanya setelah Nagi menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa, Hayate?" respon gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Benarkah Anda akan melakukan permainan pertukaran butler ini, Oujo-sama?" ujar Hayate dengan terkejut. Seakan tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan ditukar oleh butler kelas kakap keluarga Phantomhive.

Klaus yang sedari tadi diam menyahut, "Bagus juga. Jika ia butler yang lebih baik dari Hayate, sebaiknya benar-benar ditukar saja."

Hayate langsung meringis mendengar kata-kata Klaus. Belum saja mulutnya berhasil protes, Nagi sudah menjawab duluan, "Boleh juga.." dengan niat menggoda Hayate. Pecundang hutang pun langsung meringis lagi mendengar kata-kata Nonanya, bahkan air matanya mulai menetes. "UWAAA!! Ha-Hayate... Tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda!!"

oOo

_Kediaman Phantomhive..._

"APAAAAA???!!!" jerit Sebastian kaget. Pria itu tidak menyangka kalau Young Master-nya akan membuat perjanjian seperti itu. _Apakah memang ini jalan pemikiran anak-anak, yaa? _Pikirnya.

"Yah. Sekali-kali kita refreshing menikmati sebuah permainan. Untuk sementara, kita tinggalkan saja urusan Angela dan kasus-kasus. Sekalian liburan untukmu, jalan-jalan ke Jepang. Hahahahaaa...."

"_Dasar bodoh! Jangan-jangan, bukannya liburan, aku akan mendapatkan lebih banyak masalah di sana._ Baiklah, saya mengerti!!" ujar Sebastian pasrah.

"Bagus! Kau siapkan saja keberangkatanmu ke Jepang. Kau akan menjadi butler dari Nagi Sanzenin selama seminggu. Ganbatte, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord!" Lalu Sebastian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Ciel untuk segera menyiapkan kepergiannya ke Jepang.

oOo

_Kediaman Sanzenin..._

"Hmmm... Nagi. Memang kau sudah tau sesuatu tentang butler yang akan mengganti Hayate selama seminggu itu?" tanya Maria dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa ada yang kau khawatirkan?" Sepertinya Nagi tahu tentang kekhawatiran Maria, tapi tidak tahu apa yang dikhawatirkannya. "Apa itu?"

"Kita kan tidak pernah tahu bahkan bertemu dengan dia. Siapa tahu dia adalah setan yang mengikat kontrak dengan pemimpin keluarga Phntomhive itu [BENAR!!]".

"B-B-BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Maria, kau terlalu banyak nonton anime!" tawa Nagi langsung meledak-ledak. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya kalau hal semustahil [padahal bener] itulah yang ada dipikiran Maria.

"Bukannya yang kebanyakan nonton anime itu kau?!" sanggah Maria dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia dikatai terlalu sering nonton anime oleh orang yang sering nonton anime.

"Lagipula Maria, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya setan atau semacamnya. Apalagi setan yang mengikat kontrak dengan manusia. Kalaupun iya, mereka mau kontrak apa?"

"Kontrak sebagai pelayan yang setia sampai sang tuan mati. Sebagai bayarannya, arwah sang tuan lalu dimakan oleh setan itu [BENAR LAGI!!]," jawab Maria dengan muka polos. Sesaat, suasana hening karena jawaban Maria itu.

"Oh ya, Hayate!" suara Nagi memecah kesunyian dalam ruangan itu.

"Ya, Oujo-sama?"

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk keberangkatan ke Inggris. Ingat! Jangan permalukan nama Sanzenin!"

"Siap, Oujo-sama! Aku akan membuat kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu tercengang dengan kehebatan pelayanan oleh Hayate Ayasaki, butler keluarga Sanzenin!!"

"Hebat! Baru itu yang namanya Hayate!"

"_Aku diabaikan!_" protes Maria dalam hati.

oOo

TBC ...

(Tuberkolusis? O.o)

* * *

FINIIIIIIIISH~~!!!

ini fanfic crossover pertamaku yang disimpan dengan baik. biasanya bikin crossover ngawur pas klas 8, abis itu kaga tau dah disimpen dimana tuh crossover.

REVIEWW!!!! *sungkem*


End file.
